sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Coleen Reagan
)]] Name: Coleen Reagan Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Theatre, singing, reading, cosmetics Appearance: '''Coleen is a somewhat tall girl of average weight, standing 5’8” tall and weighing around 150 pounds. She has icy blue eyes and long, straight, blonde hair that reaches past her shoulders in the back. Her skin is a pale white, a sign of her Celtic heritage. Her ears are slightly smaller than average and stick flat to the sides of her head; they are seldom visible unless her hair is back. Her hair is trained to hang over the left side of her face to cover up facial scarring. The scars, caused by boiling water, extend from her left temple to about half an inch from the bridge of her small and rounded nose, from her eyebrow down her cheek and even onto part of her neck. The outside corner of her eyebrow is missing as a result. Apart from the scar, Coleen’s face is remarkably unblemished and she takes great pains to keep it that way, and so she could be fairly considered a very beautiful girl. She frequently uses makeup to blush her cheeks to make them appear even fuller than they already are, and favors red lipstick that accentuates the warmth of her face. Her eye shadow is a few shades of blue darker than her eyes in order to compliment them. She’s mostly comfortable with the shape of her body, though her chest is a bit smaller than she’d like and she holds just a little bit of extra weight around her waist. She is fashion conscious and attempts to dress herself nicely, favoring skirts of at least knee-length, usually down to her calf or ankle. Coleen is adverse to piercings, fearing they could get caught on something and injure her, so she avoids most jewelry aside from a simple silver chain she sometimes wears around her neck. Her favorite color is green, and it frequently reflects in her attire - whether it be her blouses, her skirts, or both. Finally, she is usually seen wearing her favorite pair of brown high-top boots, though they’re usually covered up by her skirts or dresses. On the day of her abduction, Coleen was wearing a pea-green blouse with a forest-green skirt, as well as her favorite boots. '''Biography: Coleen Reagan was born on December 1st, 1996, to Daryl and Heather Reagan in Scottsdale, Arizona. Shortly after Coleen’s birth, the Reagans moved from Scottsdale to Phoenix, the first of many moves that would occur over the course of her childhood through the following Arizona cities: Phoenix, Tonopah, Wickenburg, Seligman, Paulden and finally Kingman. The moves were necessitated by Heather’s unemployment and Daryl’s inability to keep a steady job. Their living arrangements depended on whether or not they were living off of the government, fluctuating from well-furnished apartments or housing when money was being made, to poor neighborhoods and trailers when times were tougher. The Reagans' families were of little help: Daryl's father was dead of lung cancer at the age of 45 just a mere five years before Coleen's birth, Daryl's mother was in poverty herself and lived alone in Nevada, and Heather's parents lived in Maryland, unable to distribute their meager wealth between each of their five children. In spite of their financial insecurity, Coleen’s parents were very happy together and raised their child to the best of their ability. Unfortunately, even with her parents as loving as they were, tragedy struck one April afternoon when Coleen was just three years old. Heather was boiling some water in preparation for cooking lunch for herself and her daughter, and left the kitchen of their Wickenburg home unattended to take a phone call. In the minute Heather wasn’t watching her daughter, Coleen had reached onto the electric range in curiosity, pulling the small pot of boiling water down onto herself. While she was lucky to have turned her face to avoid blinding herself, she received severe second and third degree burns to the left side of her face and neck in addition to minor burns over her feet and legs. The injured toddler was hospitalized for nearly a week while doctors did everything they could to ensure a swift and complete recovery, but there was nothing that could be done about the facial scarring. The hospital bills from Coleen’s burning set the Reagans back a great deal and, to make money matters worse, Heather was pregnant with her second child. The family was forced to move yet again, this time to Seligman, in order to have a rent they could afford off of Daryl’s meager earnings while Welfare and WIC took care of the rest. They all remained in Seligman for a few years, long enough for Heather to give birth to her second child, Ronald, and for Coleen to enter the first grade. Like most kids, Coleen’s interaction with other children was rather limited until her first day of school, whereupon she discovered that most kids reacted with disgust, amusement, or even horror when they saw the condition of her face. Unsure of how to deal with the situation, Coleen simply wouldn’t talk or play with anybody else unless they approached her first. Fortunately, there were children who could look past her disfigurement and form friendships with her, and her teacher noticed how withdrawn she could be if left unattended. Thanks to the care given to her by her teacher in helping her deal with the other kids, Coleen had a pleasant first year at school. When the building the Reagans were living in was deemed unsafe to live in and was condemned, Daryl received a transfer at the fast food chain he was working at and moved the family to nearby Paulden. Coleen attended second and third grade in Paulden, and was unfortunately much less cared for than she was by her doting teacher in Seligman. The other kids were far crueler to her, and Coleen began to hide her face using any means she could. When her attempt at wearing a paper-plate mask was shut down by her mother, Coleen would instead guide her long hair in front of her face and pull up the neck of her shirt to hide the scars the best she could. She scored very low on quizzes and would often forget to turn in homework, largely as a result of her focusing more on hiding than learning. During her trips to the guidance counselor, she revealed that she wished she could be somebody else, or that she could just look normal and nobody would look at her funny. Coleen’s parents were called in to speak with Coleen’s teachers and counselors, but the meeting did not produce any solution to Coleen’s social problems. Angered at the school's inability to find a solution to Coleen's problem, her parents called up the superintendent and threatened to remove their daughter from the system if nothing could be done. Fortune struck the Reagans when an old friend of Heather’s revealed that he was starting up a landscaping company, and invited Daryl to work with him to help get the business started. As the business was based out of Kingman, taking the job would require the family to move once again. Coleen's stability in school not being an issue as she was already in a bad place, her parents sat her down and convinced her to tough out the remaining two months of her school year. The Reagans moved to Kingman almost immediately after Coleen's school year ended. The landscaping business had a strong first few months and the family moved from a trailer to a comfortable three-bedroom home, the nicest the family had lived in since Coleen’s birth. As the year continued, Daryl’s landscaping made the family truly financially secure for the first time while Coleen attended fourth grade at Kingman’s elementary school. Because of the poor treatment she had received in Paulden, Coleen initially wouldn’t open up to others and was still making a habit of hiding her face at every opportunity. It was then that the music director at the school, Mrs. Vivien Martinez, took notice of Coleen and asked Heather to enroll her daughter in the school’s theatre program. The elementary school’s theatre was considered one of the best theatre programs of its kind in the entire state thanks to it being championed by the faculty as a more important activity to child development than sports, granting it a large amount of the school's funding. Mrs. Martinez argued that the theatre could be an outlet for Coleen to finally open up to the world, and to stop hiding her disfigurement. Her parents agreed, and Coleen began to stay after school with Mrs. Martinez in the school auditorium. Coleen was reluctant to tie back her hair as Mrs. Martinez asked, but after extensive coaching she finally did so. Repeated exposure and being up on the stage helped to force her out of her shell and overcome her inhibitions, even if the auditorium was empty. When acting and playing a part, she finally got to experience a strange sense of normality and protection, feeling that people weren't looking at her so much as they were looking at a character. After just a couple months, Coleen was already signed up for bit parts in school plays the kids would put on. Coleen made plenty of friends through the theatre program, and those friendships blossomed into more friendships across the school. While not necessarily a popular girl who knew everybody, Coleen finally felt like she was fitting in and people weren’t treating her as a freak. Elsewhere in school, Coleen performed well across the board. Now that she felt more socially comfortable, she was able to focus on her studies undaunted and her grades came up to B’s and low A’s, a far cry from how she was doing back in Paulden. While Coleen was doing far better socially than she had been doing before, she was still known as a largely quiet, bookish girl who would rather sit in the corner and read than go out and play. She visited the school library with her friends whenever she could, frequently checking out books and taking them home. She heavily favored fiction, often choosing titles that had been adapted to plays, dreaming about what it might be like to play certain parts. Just before Coleen entered high school, Heather gave birth to her third and final child, Dillon. As a teenager herself at the age of fourteen, Coleen was tasked with caring for newborn Dillon as well as watching Ronald, who was four years younger than her, when her mother needed help around the house. Coleen turned out to be a kind and caring older sister who spent much of her time making sure Dillon always had his diaper changed, Ronald was keeping up with his homework, and that neither boy got too messy. This instilled a sense of responsibility in her, though it meant she had very little time to hang out with friends or hold any after-school activities other than her theatre, which carried into her attendance at Cochise and which she refused to give up. Like many teenagers, Coleen found herself once more concerned with her overall appearance. However, where she only had to worry about how her face looked as a child, she was now introduced to fashion and wearing makeup. She had dabbled in wearing makeup before thanks to her theatre experience, but she normally had adults apply it for her and wasn’t used to wearing things like mascara, eyeliner and blush in her day-to-day life at school. Fashion was easy; Coleen stuck to her single hairstyle for practical reasons and did little to mess with her hair, as it already conditioned quite well in Arizona’s dry climate. For her style of dress, she went from wearing jeans all the time to nicer options such as skirts, and she changed out her pair of old tennis shoes for her favorite brown boots which she wears at every opportunity. Makeup required a bit more effort and attention. Because of her facial scarring, Coleen’s skin was even more prone to drying and painfully cracking in the dry heat than most other people’s, so from her late middle school years she began to apply moisturizer to her face and neck. As time went on, she developed a preference for certain brands and moisturized as part of her morning and evening rituals. She attempted to use cover-up to hide or diminish her scarring, only to find that the compound irritated her sensitive scar tissue. To compensate, Coleen practiced applying her makeup to the parts of her face that aren’t always covered by her hair, blending appropriately so it wouldn’t look like there was a line just under her hair where her beautiful appearance simply stopped. Her use of makeup in theatre improved as a result, though she still detested parts where her hair needed to be pulled out of her face. During her sophomore year in Cochise, Coleen auditioned for a role in the school production of Pippin: The Musical. She received the role of one of the two muses, a role comprised mostly of narration and singing and little in the way of acting. Initially annoyed by this imbalance, Coleen only tolerated the part at first, but the theatre director insisted that she had untapped potential in her singing voice. Coleen considered herself an actor first and a singer second at best, but came to accept her singing voice and used it as a strength in order to land more roles, such as a town production of Carmen which she participated in later that same year. Her singing was good enough to attract the attention of a local band made up of four fellow Cochise students, and she now serves as their lead vocalist. Presently, Coleen enjoys mild popularity as a polite and attractive senior student, but prefers to stay on the edge of social circles and out of the spotlight unless she's inside a literal one. She's known as a quiet girl who will be friendly and conversational when spoken to, but spends most of her free time with a book borrowed from the library. Coleen reads very frequently and puts away at least two novels a month, though she's branched out from exclusively reading fiction to also enjoying biographies and historical texts. Aside from her obvious success in theatre, Coleen excels in most of her classes. She does particularly well in English and Mathematics, but struggles in PE. She has her friends in theatre but also meshes well with the academic students, as well as anybody else who treats her with the same kindness she offers anybody else. Her very passive nature makes it easy for her to make friends or at least avoid confrontation, but abrasive people can push her around with no risk of retribution. She is still very self-conscious about her appearance and compensates for her self-perceived shortcomings however she can. One of the best ways she bonds with other girls is by discussing makeup tips, and uses received tips to experiment with various cosmetics to find looks that suit her. Despite receiving compliments on her makeup frequently, she hasn't considered making a career out of beauty or salon work. Coleen lives a slow-paced life and is unsure of what she wants to be in the future. Her ideal career is to be an actress, but she understands the chances of her hitting the big-time or even Broadway are slim-to-none. As a backup career, she’s tentatively resting on the option of becoming a librarian or working with kids, as she handles her brothers well. Her grades are good enough that she can get into most colleges but, because she's still deciding what she wants to do with her future, she isn’t sure if she’s ready for the debt that’s sure to cause or if college is the right option for her. Coleen currently plans to take a year off from school and find herself, hoping to apply the year after. Her parents are less than thrilled at Coleen's uncertainty but continue to remain supportive of her decisions, having a very loving relationship with their daughter. Advantages: Coleen a bright girl with a fight-or-flight response that favors flight. Preferring to avoid confrontation wherever she can, she seeks a diplomatic approach to anything and is slow to act on impulses. She is charismatic and generally thought of as a sweet person, very good at appearing non-threatening. Disadvantages: Coleen is timid and shy, almost guaranteeing she’ll never be the first to strike when the first strike often decides a battle. Her demure nature adversely affects her ability to stand up for herself, so others can impose their will on her more easily. Her pale Irish skin is sensitive to sunlight and to arid climate, her scars in particular easily drying out and causing her great physical discomfort if not attended to. Designated Number: Female student No. 008 --- Designated Weapon: Complete DVD series of Drake & Josh Conclusion: This girl is so fucked, unlike her face you can't hide how bad that weapon is with some makeup.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by MK Kilmarnock. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled by: 'MK Kilmarnock '''Kills: 'Arthur Bernstein, Alessio Rigano (with Jonathan Gulley) 'Killed By: 'Alessio Rigano 'Collected Weapons: '''Complete DVD series of Drake & Josh (assigned weapon, discarded), AK-47 (from Bernadette Thomas, to Jonathan Gulley), 5-foot spear (from Arthur Bernstein) '''Allies: 'Arthur Bernstein, Bernadette Thomas, Olivia Fischer, Vincenzo/a Gatti 'Enemies: 'Brendan Harte, Alessio Rigano, Blair Moore, Fiyori Senay 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Coleen woke up in the staff library, and was found by Lily Caldwell, Coleen tried to hide away from Lily and keep her at bay. Jasmine Reed awoke nearby, her loud scream alerted both Coleen and Lily. Coleen remained mostly on the sidelines out of fright while Lily and Jasmine made a scene of themselves, and she slipped away at first opportunity. She travelled down the inner shoreline of the island, not sure if she wanted to meet anyone. She found people anyways, a group consisting of Henry Spencer, Jasper Bustamante, and Arthur Bernstein. She remained standoffish, and ultimately her talks with them led Henry to panic and run off, followed by Jasper. She wasn't inclined to follow them as she got a bad vibe from Henry, but she offered Arthur the opportunity to follow her as she went elsewhere and he did. Coleen and Arthur holed up in the gym for the night, Coleen slept uneasily. She ate breakfast with him when they woke, and then they heard Day 2's announcements. They were interrupted by the brash arrival of Bradley Floyd, who Coleen had no response for, along with Alba Reyes and Bryony Adams. Then Kimiko Kao arrived, who was at that point a known killer who hated Bradley. Coleen tried to talk with Bradley to keep the tension between Bradley and Kimiko, but she was quickly frozen out of the conversation and helpless to prevent Bradley's death. Kimiko fled and Coleen was left to wander away from the others in shock, before she puked from the acute anxiety. Alba and Arthur produced a plan to chase down Kimiko and stop her, Coleen was distraught and wanted no part of it. In the end Coleen recovered in time to find it she was alone with Arthur again. He offered a continuance of their alliance, and she accepted. They found shelter in the Art Room, Arthur convinced her to sleep there despite the disturbing presence of a dead Mitch Settles. The next day the two of them soberly drunk in announcements, then Coleen began to discuss that she'd been considering killing herself when Arthur had found her on Day 1. He struggled for a response, and Coleen in turn made an attempt at reassuring him that for now she had no further intent of suicide. She wondered about her remaining friends, then about exploring the asylum. Arthur assured her would follow her, and Coleen trusted him at this point, so she started heading upstairs. Here they found Bernadette Thomas in the Doctor's Offices. Bern seemed trustworthy so Coleen relaxed, and gave Arthur and Bern introductions. Bern asked about their motives and the possibility of an alliance. Coleen agreed to it, as long as they decided to go anywhere that wasn't there. The next morning found Coleen distraught at the northwest cliffs after hearing of her friend Cameron Herrig's murder by Alessio Rigano. Arthur was also suffering his own moment, leaving Bern to try to awkwardly comfort them both. The scene was interrupted by the arrival of Brendan Harte and Alba Reyes, Brendan took Bern's attention, causing Bern to leave her gun behind to confront him. Alba joined Coleen and Arthur, though they only exchanged a few words. The confrontation between Brendan and Bern was tense, Bern angry at Brendan for having killed before, and Brendan getting desperate and defensive until he got angry back and pushed her. Coleen realized Brendan had killed Bern. Brendan than began to cry, which further soured and disgusted Coleen, and she decided to take matters into her own hands. She took Bernadette's gun and fired a warning shot, demanding Brendan leave, Arthur backing her up. Brendan left without further retort, Alba joined him, and Coleen was left to reflect on the possibility that even Arthur couldn't be trusted if close friends could have killed like what she'd just witnessed. Come Day 5 they were wandering the asylum when Coleen heard a noise and went to investigate. She found Alessio Rigano in the storage closet, who had just killed Maria Cucinotta and was also standing over the corpse of her old friend Cameron Herrig. A freaked out Coleen began to interrogate Al, Arthur let her. Al refused to give a straight answer to any question, which further incensed Coleen until she was promising herself she'd kill him and steadying her gun on him, Arthur backed her up. Al, desperate, rushed her before she could react to wrestle the gun away. In her panic, kill him or flee, she was unsure, she fired the gun several times. She missed Al but struck Arthur, Al was allowed to escape as a shocked Coleen was unable to pursue him, having to run back to Arthur's side. Arthur tried to comfort her with his last breaths. She begged him to wake up in vain, but quickly realized it was pointless. She spent some time alone reflecting on the corpses, even the mostly unfamiliar Maria, trying to find comfort in memories. She positioned all of them, left Cameron the useless CDs she'd been assigned since she thought she'd appreciate the funny gesture, she covered Maria's eyes with bandages. Then she set off to find Al. Coleen left the asylum and wandered up the shore, where she heard a noise. She investigated to see if it was one of her friends but it wasn't, it was Eliza Luz being brutally tortured by Isabel Ramirez and Lily Caldwell. Coleen had nothing to do with any of them or the situation, and told herself she had the right to walk away, but she ran in anyways, scattering Isabel and Lily with the intimidating threat of her gun. That done she was by Lizzie's side, the severely injured girl had begun crying. Coleen knew Lizzie's chances of living were slim, but she tried to be comforting through lying about Lizzie's prognosis, offered her pain pills despite their likely being useless. Lizzie asked to be brought out to sea, Coleen agreed and tried to scoop Lizzie up into leaning against her. Coleen brought Lizzie out, after Lizzie cursed the island's killers and asked Coleen to give a message from her to her former allies Tyler Yazzie and Keith Bauer she assured Coleen she would be fine dying alone, and Coleen had no choice but to return to shore and watch Lizzie vanish into the waves. Coleen quickly heard another scream, and this one turned out to be Ty, who she recognized and carefully approached. Tyler was quick to assure Coleen he was not okay, and on that painfully awkward note Coleen had to swallow her own fears and relay Lizzie's message and goodbyes. Ty immediately asked for info about the killers and Coleen provided it, giving them directions from what info she had. Coleen recognized one of Ty's rings as similar to one that had belonged to Bernadette, she asked and Ty affirmed before beginning to cry, which disturbed Coleen deeply as she thought of a man as tough and brute as Ty being driven to tears. She offered the exact location of Bernadette's corpse, and Ty gratefully took the information and departed with Keith, leaving Coleen finally safe to nurse her own emotional exhaustion. Coleen found her way to the now well destroyed staff lounge and set up shop there, too exhausted and paranoid to sleep. Day 6 announcements declared her Arthur's killer in a way that painted her as directly at fault, she raged and screamed but eventually settled into a stunned silence, not knowing what else to do except hide away in that room for as long as possible. She managed that, getting some sleep before Day 7 rolled around. Announcements declared she was safe to continue hiding there, but her watchfulness was dubious and she was surprised by Fiyori Senay. They slowly established that they could trust each other, despite both of them being armed they kept their weapons away as a compromise. They discussed Fiyori's recent past, her former visit to that very lounge and her participation in Isabel Ramirez's death, Coleen continued to try and discern if Fiyori was safe. While they talked Fiyori mentioned that she was allies with Alba Reyes and Brendan Harte, when Coleen responded in a surprised manner Fiyori pried and Coleen revealed the truth of what had happened to Bernadette, reflecting with some bitterness that Brendan had been telling people a misrepresentation of the truth while she had personally seen the consequences of his actions when meeting Ty. Fiyori began to suffer a nervous breakdown, laughing and rambling, then beginning to violently tug at her own collar. Coleen rushed to stop Fiyori, Fiyori calmed down, and they were able to have a slightly less terse conversation after, some jokes and more casual conversation being exchanged. The conversation stalled as Coleen failed to work up the nerve to explain her vengeful intent for Alessio after asking Fiyori if she'd seen her. Then Fiyori was driven away by the need to escape the new arrivals to the room, Georgia Lee Day and Olivia Fischer. Coleen recognized Georgia Lee and allowed her and her ally refuge, and they explained their unfortunate situation when inquired. Georgia Lee, unfortunately, made a faux pas and asked about Alessio, hurting Coleen deeply, though they both quickly reassured her that no explanation was needed she offered it anyways, still unable to come to terms with what had happened to Arthur even as she explained it aloud. A long awkward pause eventually passed with Coleen trying to redirect the conversation to Fiyori, but they were interrupted anyways, by Vincenzo/a Gatti, Alba Reyes, and Blair Moore. The lattermost had a gun and shocked both her allies and the others in the room by pulling out a gun in a fit of paranoia. Coleen had put her weapon aside, she resorted to trying to talk Blair down, as did Georgia Lee, but Blair panic fired and Georgia was hit. Coleen jumped for the gun while Vinny tried to wrestle Blair's away, combined their efforts had Blair running and Alba following along, leaving the rest of them to turn to Georgia Lee while Olivia panicked. Day 7 ended with them seemingly stabilizing Georgia Lee with a tourniquet and managing to get some sleep in shifts defending their fallen comrade. Unfortunately Georgia Lee somehow slipped away during the night. They woke to her gone, and Coleen immediately called for them to search as a group, they moved on to the adjacent doctor's offices. As they sifted from room to room announcements and Vinny at once revealed the horrible truth that Georgia was already dead, right there around the bend of a corridor near them. Olivia went into hysterics, running to the body while Vinny tried to calm her, and Coleen raged impotently, bashing her spear against a wall and ripping the tie holding her hair up away. In the midst of their grief stricken responses they were found by Fiyori, who seemed disturbingly nonchalant at the idea of a dead Georgia Lee. Fiyori explained how she'd found Georgia Lee wandering in a stupor and watched her die, and asked for Olivia. Olivia followed along despite Vinny and Coleen both warning her, Coleen in particular had a bad feeling about the proceedings but simply did not have the emotional energy to muster up a proper response. It did indeed end shortly after as Coleen feared it would, with a gunshot, and she was snapped out of her exhausted daze in terror and horror at what she'd allowed, she ran along with Vinny for the nearby room, Coleen prepared to charge and attack Fiyori if she had to, but Fiyori escaped through a window, leaving the collapsed body of Olivia to them. Coleen staggered out, suddenly unable to take it, she left the room and the dying Olivia to Vinny. Vinny joined shortly after, trying and failing to make light of the situation. Coleen asked them to help change out her hair, another symbolic gesture for Coleen, before they moved on, away from the asylum. They encountered Kimiko Kao on Day 9, near the docks. Coleen approached despite her own uncertainty and Vinny's louder misgivings, ironically wielding the same spear Kimiko had used to kill last she'd seen Coleen. Kimiko silently accepted Coleen's presence, Coleen got as close as she dared, tried to converse more casually a bit, almost ramble. Right through her talking announcements sounded, turning their discussion sober, or at least Coleen's side of it, as Kimiko's responses were very monochromatic. Coleen asked about Kimiko being alone, Kimiko affirmed she had no one left. She then asked about killing, how it felt and if it got any better over time. Kimiko had no response for that, Coleen realized she'd gone too far, but she used the natural wind down of the conversation to confess out loud to a warm body, about the things that had haunted her, Arthur, her want to die. Coleen was now determined, and she ran off, abandoning Vinny to Kimiko with the promise she'd return. She found her target on later that day, on the beach. Alessio, quietly conversing with Jonathan Gulley by a burning pyre. Coleen heard out the last bits of their conversation, where Jon tried and failed to interrogate Al for his reasoning for having murdered. Coleen joined the fray with questions of her own, holding Al at gun point. Al finally fought back, throwing the remnants of a meal someone else had been having Coleen's way then charging at her. Coleen was distracted by the projectile, she fired, but too late and the bullets went wild as Al smacked her in the face with his flashlight. He wrestled her into the fire, they fell together, Coleen had to waste time in excruciating pain trying to douse the flame, lost the gun and the momentum in the fight in the process, Al shot her in the abdomen with the AK as he secured it. Jon finally intervened and attacked Al, giving Coleen an opening to will herself to strength and skewer Al from behind. Jon finished it with a strike from in front, dragging Al on his blade for a second before removing it. He then ran to Coleen's side, it was already too late and Coleen knew she was dying. She invited him to walk alongside her. She decided she'd die in the chapel, and eventually they made it there while Coleen rambled to Jon, trying to make light of her own impending death, remembering silly things from her past, happy memories as she quietly passed away. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''The choices you made were not regrettable, friend. You and your friends weathered a storm to find purpose and hope on this island. And for those friends that you didn't find, well, I think you shall be meeting them again soon enough, in a place more peaceful. ''- Boris Petrikov '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I need a shower... I need a shower, (...) I smell like shit. I feel like shit."'' -- The first thing she says upon awakening on Day 3, while fumbling for her beauty products. "So don't pity. Don't judge me for what I was going to do, okay? You didn't save me. I made a choice, and I'm trying not to regret it." -- On her decision to stay alive and follow Arthur. "And don't worry about making a scene. I don't mind you not making eye contact, either. It's hard to look at a face like this anyway, most people find." -- While calming down Fiyori from her mental break after learning the truth about Brendan. "Pain's one of those things in life, I found, that's going to find you no matter what. And if I learned anything here, it's that I can't go through the rest of my life being afraid to get hurt." -- A reflection on her own life experiences while speaking to Kimiko, later remembered when resisting her own lethal injuries to kill Alessio. BDA quote for June 2017. Other/Trivia *MK Kilmarnock won the June 2017 Best Death Award for Coleen's death. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Coleen, in chronological order. The Past: *War Paint V6 Pregame: *The Theatrics Formula *The Black River *Smoke On Her Face *A Salad of Anger V6: *Dramatica *Self Doubts and Hurricanes *This Be The Verse *Honeysuckle and Pain *There Are So Many Offices, but Everybody Seems To Be A Patient. Where Are The Doctors? *Think About Your Life *Cooking Up Trouble *The Virgin Sea *With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red, Ripped From A Corpse So Freshly Dead *Cast in the Name of God *Ye Not *Empyrean *Waiting for the End *Summertree Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Coleen Reagan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students